


chance worth taking : a story told in three acts

by Sonny



Series: A Story Told In Three Acts [3]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-21
Updated: 2009-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny/pseuds/Sonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several years later, Michael returns home to relieve Brian of his “babysitting duties” and learns to hold on and take a chance on his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chance worth taking : a story told in three acts

**Several more years later... late evening...**

 

Michael entered the house with one final look back at the car driving away, He raised his hand in one more farewell to the driver, and passenger, leaving. The wide smile was tough to erase completely off his face. He did the usual; hung his keys up, slid out of his shoes, then took off his sport coat. If he had worn a jacket he would've hung it up on the empty hook, but this article of clothing would be carried to his bedroom. He unbuttoned the tight collar of his shirt, loosening the tie as he softly paced into the darkened living room. He hadn't expected to be met by every single light on and company waiting on him, but he sure didn't think the only person being up to greet him would be his young daughter.

" ** _Hiya, Daddy!_** "

Michael was a bit stunned to see his rumpled, sleepy-looking child sitting on bent knees on the floor. She appeared to be coloring on paper, possibly a coloring book, on the surface of the coffee table. "Sweetie, it's late." He toned down his voice so as not to scare Jenny or make her think she had made him angry. He strolled around to find a seat on the cushions. "Why aren't you asleep in bed?" Michael reached out to tuck some wayward strands behind the little ears. It wasn't as if Jenny had school, but he tried to keep her on a set schedule, not napping all day.

"... nah tir'd..."

"Not even a little?" Michael watched Jenny move to stand as she walked over to him. " _What_?"

"I miss'd you." Jenny placed a hand on a knee, fitting her body between the legs. She really wanted to climb onto the lap.

"Well, honey..." Michael lifted Jenny to sit on his right thigh. "... you knew I'd only be gone a few hours. Not long. I told you I'd be back." He could feel her nodding head as he messed with her unruly hair.

"... I kno'..." Jenny stared down with some shame.

Michael didn't want Jenny to feel too upset about breaking the rules of bedtime, so he squeezed her close with one arm, pressing the side of his face to her hair. "Where's your brother?"

"... uh-sleep..."

"An' Brian?"

Jenny worked herself out of the embrace to look her father directly in the eyes. "--him too."

Michael had to snicker lightly, settling Jenny back on her feet so he could rise off the couch. "Come on, Daddy an' Jenny are headin' off to bed." He took her hand, but steered her ahead of him to lead the way. 

"... 'kay!..." Jenny became slightly excitable as that could mean anything; sleeping in her own bed, her father tucking her in or sleeping in her father's bed, being tucked in there, as well. She sat on one of the lower three steps to wait.

Michael handed Jenny his sports jacket. "You want some milk before bed?" He raised one eyebrow in question. 

"Nope." Jenny folded the tweed coat into a pillow for her head as she lay on the stairs for a little longer.

Michael pushed in the lone dining room chair, looking down at the scattered mail from today on the table. Earlier, when Brian had first arrived to watch both Gus and Jenny, Michael had discovered two things he had received that Brian might be interested in seeing. One was a fancy designed placard depicting an art show opening at a New York City gallery for the works of Justin Taylor. The other--a short and sweet postcard from Ben, wishing Michael well and hoping he had found his elusive "happiness", as Ben had finally done for himself.  


Brian had scoffed at both items, but had gone unusually quiet, slipping into deep thought as he had tilted back the chair on two legs he had been seated in. Then once Jenny had wandered into the room, the meaningful contemplation was over and Brian's once silent demeanor became vibrant and overly excited like Jenny had been. Michael had set the items down to head into the kitchen. He had rinsed off the lunch dishes to put them into the dishwasher. As he had returned to the dining room, on his way to the stairs to head to the bedroom to get ready for his night out, he had wandered up to Brian. His hands had cupped the broad shoulder joints to smooth over to the neck as Brian had released a deep sigh. Michael had given a slight massage, then reached around to one-arm hug Brian to lean his face against the stubbled cheek. Both men had held there for only a minute or two, soaking in one anothers' sympathetic empathy, keeping their similar pain and heartache for the other to themselves.

****** _I'm sorry Ben's an ass_ ******

****** _I'm sorry Justin was such a coward_ ******

Michael had pressed a quick kiss to a warm temple, feeling the hurried pulse against his lips, then had informed Brian and Jenny he would be upstairs and to tell him when his dinner guests arrived. Hours later, Michael could still sense that connection to Brian, of mutual loss and heartbreak. But overall he sensed that awesome feeling of family and the knowledge that life for them would only become better, not worse, as long as they stuck together--like always.

He stepped into the dimly lit kitchen, turning on the ceiling light as he went to grab water out of the fridge. He took a quick peek around to make certain Brian had been a good babysitter, not making too much of a mess and not cleaning up if he had. What Michael noticed was that there was a fresh coffee pot brewing, having been set up hours ago to go off at about this time. There was a single aluminum travel mug placed nearby, planning to be filled later on Brian's drive back home.

 _ Driving back to the loft? At this late hour? _

Michael shut the fridge, strolling over to open a cabinet door and put away the travel mug. There was simply no point. All these places to sleep for the night, plus Brian could still be asleep wherever he happened to have plopped himself. It would be stupid to wake him up and force him to drive away. Michael made his way back to the staircase, picked up a snoozing Jenny who was now hugging his sports coat and carried her up the flight of stairs. He turned to the right to head into Jenny's own bedroom, settling her down under the covers--all warm and snuggly. He kissed her goodnight, leaving her door partly open. Michael figured on dropping his sport coat, tie and water bottle in his bedroom before he headed into Hunter's old room. He noticed a small inconsistency in the bed linens. Upon a closer inspection, Michael discovered Gus, having somehow escaped his father's clutches to "hide out" here in the huge King-sized bed. He tip-toed out to check on Brian and possibly fill in the missing blanks about tonight. From the lighted hallway, Michael could decipher a tall shape in the full bed. As he moved to turn on the bedside lamp- _-on the initial "low" setting_ \--he tapped Brian awake. Brian had been laying on his back, above covers, with hands folded over his stomach and ankles crossed. Even his shoes were still on.

"--heyyy, Brian." Michael whispered out. "--come on, wake up." Though he wanted to, Michael didn't have the heart to request that Brian come sleep with him in his larger bed. "You need to undress and get under the covers." The night was already becoming chilly outside. There was no telling when the cooler air would filter through to the house. Michael smiled down at a clearly sleepy, barely awake Brian. "Where's Gus?"

"Uh, he's--" Up on his elbows, Brian looked over to his left to find an empty pillow and tangled sheets. "-- ** _fuck!_** "

Michael chuckled as he lended a hand to Brian to sit up, then swung his legs over the side of the mattress. Brian tentatively reached out to use Michael's hips for balance, weakening as he pulled Michael close to rest his head on the lower torso. Michael snickered deeply as he combed through Brian's locks.

"... _mmm_..." Brian's throaty voice rumbled through Michael's belly. "... that feels _good_..."

"You're tired. Everything I do will feel amazing."

"... _mmm-hmm_..." Brian moved to push off the bed, expecting to rise. "I should go."

"No." There wasn't much effort needed to hold Brian down by his shoulders. "You should _stay_." Michael swallowed hard, his eyes gazing over Brian's face and upper body. "Take off some of these constricting clothes an' climb back into bed." Offering his own bed would definitely be too soon. Wouldn't it?

"Join me?" Brian teased with a sloppy wink.

Michael laughed heartily, shaking his head. "--wish I could. Gus is in my bed now. I should go keep him company."

Brian raised curious eyebrows as if he was thinking how lucky his son would be tonight. "--lend me a hand, then, please." Like Brian ever had to ask...

Michael dropped to his knees, working on shoes and socks, while Brian tried to unbutton his shirt, working both shoulders out of their sleeves. He kept leaning forward, or to the sides, like he would soon fall back asleep, but sitting up and slouched over. Michael caught Brian around the neck, two hands cupping the stalk as he propped him upright. Weary, half-lidded hazel eyes opened to stare into brown ones gazing intensely.

"... I miss'd you..."

"Did you?' Michael tried to work the words past his choking throat. Brian's comment sounded too similar with Jenny's, almost like they both had attempted to sustain themselves with missing him tonight. It was a sweet, touching thought.

"No' jus' me--the kids too."

"I heard that..." Michael lightly snickered. "... _somewhere_."

Brian was down to his tank-t, hands propped behind him, palms flat to the bed as he watched Michael expertly work at his belt, button and zipper. "I was lonely." 

"Doubt that." Michael gently pushed against Brian's chest, sending him backward to stretch out and lean on his elbows as he took off the pants.

Brian sighed, plopping down on a bounce as he crossed arms over his abdomen. "I barely got through the night." He sent an arm over his face, blocking out lights.

Michael had the material of the pants to the knees, now he needed to stretch out each leg to pull off the rest. "I'd like to believe that, but, again, I seriously doubt it's possible." With the quiet response of no sound, Michael knew he had his answer.

When the pants were off, Brian was free to roll over and crawl back to his old position, this time under covers. "Next time, you watch 'em an' I'll go out." He grabbed the pillow he had been laying on, stuffing it under his cheek.

Michael couldn't help but laugh hysterically. "I do that anyway, Brian." He helped tuck Brian's legs under, pulling up the pile of sheets and comforter.

"No--wait--I meant--" Brian licked his lips, another arm dramatically sent over his face, keeping the bedside lamp from hurting his eyes. "--me an' you." He gestured with one hand between their chests. "A night on the town with _someone else_ watching the kids." One side of his mouth lifted in an all-knowing smirk.

Michael tentatively sat on the space provided at the side of the bed. His hip pushed against Brian's hip. "Hmm... that almost sounds like a 'date'."

Suddenly hazel eyes stared in serious contemplation at Michael in shadow of the forearm. "--if it does, so be it."

Michael had to look away, rubbing a hand over his face, then his neck.

"--sure you won't join me?" Brian wiggled his eyebrows in a slight tease, threatening to pull down or pull up the blankets.

"Oh..." Michael knew he couldn't resist Brian anything once he had those arms around him. "... I'm sure." He pat the forearm laying above the covers.

"Fine." There was a small, faint pout on the lips. "Kiss me goodnight at least."

Michael bent over to rise off the mattress, innocently meaning to kiss a cheek. Leave it to Brian to turn his head at exactly the right moment to catch a peck on the mouth.

"--thanks, mikey--g'night." Brian reached under to take off his tank-t, then rolled over to huddle into the plushness of the pillows under his cheek.

With a heavy sigh, Michael left the room, heading back to his own bedroom. In the span of time he had spent with Brian-- _getting him settled and tucked in_ , Jenny had found her way onto the bed in the master suite. She was curled up at the end huddled into herself above the covers. As Michael went about undressing and preparing for bed, he decided to let the kids sleep with him--if they wanted. He brought Jenny with him to lay on her side, spooned into his chest. He reached out to soothe a hand over Gus' hair, then gave him a light kiss goodnight before he rolled over to settle himself down to sleep. Michael was stuck between both children as he slept on his right side with Jenny tucked to his chest and Gus huddled to his back. 

At least that was how Brian found them, when he ventured out of Hunter's old room to see what was going on. He thought it would simply be Michael in bed. He had no idea he would find the kids there, huddling around Michael protectively even in sleep--well, it made him quite jealous. Eventually, Michael woke up a few hours later to discover Brian had joined them, having curled behind Gus. Throughout the next few hours there would be several varying sleeping positions for everyone until the early morning. At some point, as dawn was about to break, the bed was completely empty, devoid of kids and Brian Kinney. 

Michael huddled under the warm comforter, loving the spaciousness, but then missing the companionship of warm bodies. Soon his privacy was invaded, yet again. But he really didn't mind _this_ particular intrusion.

Brian slid over the mattress-- _above covers_ \--throwing a protective leg over Michael's buried lump of a body. An arm circled tight about him as chin rested on exposed shoulder. "How was dinner?"

"I learned a lot."

"Did you now?"

"Yup. He's moving to Henriville."

"Really? Why?"

"--'cuz he's gettin' married." Michael threw out his arm, aligning it with Brian's, then started playing with Brian's fingers.

"... _mmm_... to _her_?"

Michael chuckled deeply. "I would _hope_ so." He flipped onto his back, both arms out and clinging to Brian's forearm.

"No, that's not--I didn't mean--" Brian sighed and pushed his head into Michael's pillow, whatever was always leftover for him to share. "Never mind. I thought he had plans for Penn State in the Fall."

"He'll go, but only part-time." Michael lifted his right arm, along the pillow, to curl it about Brian's neck and shoulders, letting his fingers play with the back of the hair. 

Brian slipped down lower on Michael's body, head now resting on his upper chest. "There's a kid, huh?" Both arm and leg squeezed tighter about Michael.

"Yeah... she's pregnant, but..." Michael leaned his cheek against the soft plait of hair. "... they're deeply in love." He smiled sweetly, twisting fingertips through Brian's strands.

"Aren't they all." Brian mumbled out, shutting his eyes closed.

"Shockingly, I think he'll be fine. **_His_** head is certainly screwed on better than **_his father's_** ever was."

"Did you ask about _him_?"

"The information was freely given."

" ** _And_**?" Brian paused, waiting for the right response.

"There seems to be someone he's settling down with."

"But..." Brian could hear the deep thought as he adjusted his body to look down at Michael.

"I don't know." Michael shrugged, twisting his head to look up at Brian. "Hank sounded like David's just grasping in desperation now, maybe with a fear of being alone. I got the feeling 'happiness' eluded him, yet again."

" _His_ loss, _his_ worry. None of it's _yours_."

"I know, but..." Michael swallowed, clearing his throat to go on. "... you would figure after so many years it would just become like a, uh... burden. The repetition an' all. The effort it takes-- _energy wasted_ \--on something so frivolous."

Brian tilted his head, wondering if Michael could be talking about _him_ , as well. "Sex isn't frivolous. Especially not for gay men."

"David's different. He always has been. I think he will always live like he still has to be 'straight' in some capacity to be accepted, never fully embracing his homosexuality. He'll always cheat on men _with_ men." He became silent, slowly lifting his lids to stare at Brian, who hadn't once looked away. "How do you do it?"

"Do _what_?"

"You know..." Michael rolled his hand as he sat up a little on the pillows. "... you're not--you haven't--" He sighed, reaching out to soothe a hand over Brian's bare forearm across his chest. "You haven't been as-- _you know_ \--with your sex life for awhile now, like you usually are."

Brian eventually did gaze down from having averted his head. This time staring at a spot he would've liked to kiss on Michael's neck. "I don't know." He shrugged one shoulder. "Maybe I'm over it."

Michael chuckled again, a broad smile playing over his lips. "Over it? Like a cold, you mean?"

"--yeah..." Brian found the smile and laugh contagious. "... just like a 'cold'. _achoo..._ " He raised up on an elbow, planting the joint on a pillow to look down at Michael's face. He tentatively brought up his hand to touch. At first the palm cupped the cheek, which made Michael close his eyes, one hand along the structure of the forearm, stopping at the wrist. The next being the thumb tracing the rim of the bottom lip, Michael biting at the soft skin as he raised his lids to look into darkening hazel eyes.

"Maybe I'm just ready. I don't know, ready to move on or _something_."

" _Move on_ to _what_?"

"Hey..." Brian's thumb flicked under Michael's chin. "... I'm just as curious and confused as you to find out."

"It's not the kids, is it?"

"No--well, kinda..."

"Me?" Michael swallowed down some nervousness.

"Maybe." Brian's eyes were now on Michael's lips.

Michael fully rolled over, burying his face in Brian's neck and collarbone. "Need some help figuring this all out?"

"Probably." Brian couldn't help the slight smirk growing at the edge of his mouth.

Michael lifted to lean over, kissing Brian's cheek and then began to shoo him out of the bed. " ** _Git!_**... get out." Once Brian had removed himself as quickly as possible, left standing half-naked at the side of the bed and shivering, Michael threw back the covers and allowed Brian better access to warmth. 

Brian obliged, crawling in and burying his face entirely into Michael's chest. "... _thank you_..."

Michael furrowed his brow in confusion, cradling the head to his body. "What for?"

"... _everything_..."

**the end**

**  
**


End file.
